


The Stars In The Sky (And In Your Eyes)

by RStar6709



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Astrology, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Stargazing, Uh I think thats it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RStar6709/pseuds/RStar6709
Summary: Sophie and Fitz go on a stargazing date. Sophie brings up astrology.
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Fitz Vacker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Stars In The Sky (And In Your Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, that's the last of my Tumblr requests! Sophitz romantic scene, and I chose stargazing.
> 
> Idak much about astrology, I had a very brief phase but never did anything much with it. I just used websites. The mentioned birthdays are fanon I found from a Tumblr post. If there's canonical birthdays, let me know!
> 
> This is pure fluff, so enjoy!

They'd been dating for two weeks now, and honestly, Sophie had never been happier. All of the stress and anxiety that she'd had about Fitz had mostly eased once she got her feelings out in the open. And he was such a good boyfriend too, always giving her little gifts, and would constantly ask her for permission for every little thing. He respected her boundaries and it was perfect.

There were things that weren't as perfect. But it was also why they were working on their communication, because the bond they had as cognate was too special to just be broken over something trivial. As long as they made the effort, things should go well.

Sophie smiled, resting her head in Fitz's lap. Gazing up above, she could see all the stars twinkling.

"I know humans had stories associated with the stars, are you familiar with them?"

"I had an astrology phase when I was about eleven," Sophie admitted.

"Explain."

"None of the science of the stars. But there are 12 constellations each associated with a month. A lot of people believe that depending on which constellation your birth was with, you'll have certain traits."

"Which one was yours?"

Sophie squinted as she looked for Gemini. "There." She pointed to the twins.

"Gemini? When was your birthday?"

"May 30th."

"What kind of traits were described?" He sounded curious, as if he wanted to understand every single part of her.

"I don't remember them all. There was intelligence."

"Well, they're not wrong about that," he praised, resting one of his hands on hers.

"It was also said that we're energetic and have good social skills," she scrunched her nose at that, because she _wished._ "I think they're also kinda impulsive, which yeah."

"What else? Was there anything about interactions?"

Sophie blushed, as she remembered that there was a love section. "Yeah..."

"What's mine? My birthday is... October 27th, I think?"

Sophie scanned the sky, but there was no sign of Scorpio. "Scorpio. They're brave and loyal." She smiled as she noticed how his skin flushed red, and it looked beautiful in the moonlight. "One of the flaws though was more emotional based. Resenting and jealousy, I think?"

He sighed. "It's weird, it hasn't seemed to be wrong about either of us so far. You'll let me know if my emotions go out of control like in the past, right?"

She reached up and cupped his cheek with a hand, holding onto his hand with the other. "Of course."

"Now, you said there's interactions, right? Is there anything for the two of us?"

Sophie smiled shyly. While she quickly abandoned the phase, it was still sometimes something she thought about. On some days, she looked up compatability between her and the other signs.

"Trust is hard, because Scorpios expect a lot of honesty. Which is something we're working on, so that shouldn't be too much of a problem. If they have similar interests, they compliment each other well. Basically, if things go well, they _go well_."

"As long as we both work together, it should go well, right?"

"Right."

There was silence for a few minutes, before Fitz spoke. "The humans really did find ways to create life in the smaller things, haven't they?"

Sophie looked back up at the stars again. They gleamed and shone so brightly, and the view was so much clearer than it had ever been before. It was a shame that there was light pollution, because it was absolutely breathtaking.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" She whispered.

"Not as beautiful as the ones in your eyes," he replied.

Sophie rolled around so she could sit up and look at him. He looked so sincere, and looked almost as flustered as she felt. There were so many of those butterflies within her.

"The brown is super pretty, I can't believe that I disregarded them in the past," he continued. "The gold flecks are like stars, shining in the darkness." He leaned closer. "Can I?"

She nodded slightly, then leaned in to put her lips on his. It was slow and soft and incredibly romantic. It was everything that Sophie could ever dream of.

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on inspiration, I might not write more oneshots for a bit. School starts back tomorrow, and I'm gonna put more focus on existing fanfics and I need to read a ton of books. Then again, inspiration can strike. We'll see.


End file.
